Lost
by SnapeJuice
Summary: A simple romance in seven parts. Slash RL/SB *Beware: this is the product of me on cold medicine. You have been warned.*


Lost by SnapeJuice

**"In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities."  
**•**Janos Arany**

one

You see him ages before he sees you.

_You look lost, _he introduces himself, black hair tousled, as he stands in front of you on the train platform. The urge to flatten it, to touch him, was almost too much.

_I am, _you reply. 

_No, you're not, _he answers, grabbing your satchel as the other first years mill about. _You're with me, and I never get lost._

*****

two

You watch his mouth as he speaks more often than you listen to what he says.

_Remus, _he sighs. _Do pay attention._

His lips move as gracefully as a dove, as its wings come up, stay balanced for but a moment, a second really, then fall with no consequence. 

_Remus, _he sighs. _Are you thinking about the homework again?_

You nod automatically. As if there was any way you could tell him his mouth is the one thing you think about night and day. He is blessed with the courage of a lion and built with the body of a greyhound. 

And the mouth of an angel.

_Remus, _he sighs. _Do pay attention._

*****

three __

_There's more to life than studying, _he whispers, placing a hand on your shoulder as you are bent over a book in the library, his beautiful mouth just inches from your ear.

_More to life than studying? _you ask, even though you know he is right. You look up from your book. You would do anything just to make him talk.

To make him flex the wings that are his dimples, and his pink lips, and his white teeth.

_We could sneak out, we could transform, we could do anything. We don't _have _to study, _he says. _Maybe tonight, you and me. . ._

You stare at him. 

_Maybe tonight, you and me and James and Peter could go into the Forbidden Forest. _

Function returns.

_It's all child's play, really, Sirius, _you say nonchalantly. _Besides, I have to study. _Your eyes pry themselves away from him and focus on your book.

_Why do you study so much, Remus? _he asks you.

You think about it for a second. _It makes me forget about my secrets, _you state.

*****

four

_So who are you going to ask to the Halloween Fling? _James asks, interrupting your thoughts.

_No one, _you answer. 

_I am going to ask Laura Quigley_, Peter adds. Nobody asked Peter.

_I may ask Lily Evans_, James adds. Nobody asked James.

_I think maybe Clara Pumpernickel_, Sirius says.

_Don't think, Sirius. Your brain may explode_, you spit, before walking from the group.

*****

five

_Welcome back to the world of the living, _Sirius starts. _Full moon, was it?_

_You know it was, _you answer haughtily. _And you know how I feel. . . after. _

_Tut, tut, Remus, _he chastises, _you missed homework. Professor Binns may not let you turn that in late._

_How was Clara?_ you say, to make conversation. You don't really care about Clara.

_You mean, how _is _Clara? _he clarifies.

_No, I mean, how was Clara – in the sack – last night? _you question, to make conversation. You don't really care about Clara.

_Not as good as you could be_, he says, a cryptic smile on his face. 

Your jaw falls.

He backs away, hands held up. _I was kidding, Remus. I was kidding._

Your jaw returns to its rightful spot.

*****

six

_You think we'll be friends forever? _Peter asks in the way Peter often asks, whimsically, worriedly and contentedly, all at the same time.

_If I didn't know any better, _Sirius challenges, _I would say you were a teenage girl trapped in a sixteen-year-old boy's body._

_I think we will be, _James adds.

_What do you think, Sir Howls-A-Lot? _Sirius asks.

_I think friendship lasts only as long as we're willing put up with each other, _you contribute.

*****

seven

_Can you believe seven years have come and gone? _he asks as you walk toward the lake after the ceremony.

_No, _you say, tears welling in your eyes. This is over. 

This is over.

_You are one of my best friends, _he says as you two look over the lake. The Giant Squid makes a splashful appearance, then slowly sinks downward. __

He touches your hand gently as the sun sets behind the hills.

_You're one of my best friends, too, _you reply, facing him, that same unkempt hair appearing as it did on the platform those days ago.

Instead of ignoring it this time, though, you pat it down, gently. Your hand flutters over the dove's body, careful not to break it. 

Your eyes lock, and he pulls you closer.

And he kisses you, as gently as you had touched his hair. Your noses move together, as you will your mouth open, and he enters it. 

Backing away, he mutters, **_You_**_ are one of my best friends._

For lack of anything else, as you stare your love deep in the eyes, you reply, _So are you._

_I've loved you for ages, _he admits.

_So have I, _you reply.

_I know, _he says in that endearingly smug way he has about him. 

_How did you know? _you ask, shocked.

_A boy's got to have his secrets, _he replies coyly, leading you from the milieu, to the purposeful world in which your reality exists.

And you realize he was right, as you take his hand. 

You never did get lost when you were with him.

FIM~FIN~SLUTT~ENDE~FINE

END

*****

Ralph: Everything all right for the shoot on Saturday, Ted?

Ted: Ah, yes, oi think so, sor. Oi'll go? Immediately?

Ralph: And Clive's leg all right?

Ted: He'll be all roight, sor. No worries.

Ralph: Good. Good. And. . . er. . . do you think you could wear the _green _overalls?

Ted: The _green _overalls, sor?

Ralph: If its. . . no bother.

Ted: Oh, its not a problem, sor. Oi'll have to get Mrs. Ted to give 'em a bit of a wash. Oi got a little bit of oil on them, tinkerin' with the tractor the other day. 

Ralph: Yes, yes, I remember that.

Ted: You definitely wanted the _green _overalls, sor?

Ralph: Oooh, er. . . I just think they rather _suit _you, Ted.

Ted: Well, I – erm. . . ooh, I _shouldn't _have come down here like this, Ted. I'm terribly sorry, interrupting you while you were working, and, erm, _dictating _to you what you must wear. Y-you must wear what you like. I-I'll leave you, I'll leave you in peace. [walks away]

Ralph: It's not a problem, sor. It's not a problem.

~Ralph and Ted, _The Fast Show_

A/N I posted this at the behest of a friend of mine. This is the product of many, many, MANY doses of cold medicine. I don't read slash, I don't even like slash, but here it is, slash, coming from my brain. Oh, cruel, cruel world, why do you plant such ideas in my brain? Why, O humanity, why? 


End file.
